


Fraternizing with the Servants

by MrsSaxon



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, What else did you expect from an OUaT/Labyrinth crossover?, a bit of silliness really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally part of a longer fic that I'll probably never post, so at least have this. Belle meets a curious visitor in the Dark Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternizing with the Servants

Belle was getting used to their routine and the map of the castle, but was still not accustomed to the stream of myriad visitors Rumpelstiltskin entertained. All sorts came to see him: those seeking fortune, love, revenge. And then there was the variety of obligatory guests, which was her euphemism for the poor souls whose debts to Rumpelstiltskin had come due. Most of the time, it didn’t end in bloodshed. Most of the time. But there was a third completely impossible to describe category of the just plain unexpected. These were Belle’s favorites.

“Rumple, when you ask for a meeting, I expect you to be on time. Do you know what the goblins do in my absence… oh, hello,” a silky voice drawled from one of the drawing rooms one day, as Belle entered to sweep it up.

“Um, Rumpelstiltskin will be right up, I think, he’s just uh… extracting a payment. In the dungeon,” she smiled awkwardly and tried to hide her broom as she took in the appearance of this grand and clearly magical figure.

“If I’d known Rumple had finally taken some house guests, I would have arrived much earlier,” he purred, eyeing her admiringly. He swept around the table, coming to stand in front of her, his platinum hair turning golden in the sunlight of the open window. He crossed his arms, gloved fingers drumming softly. Belle looked up at him curiously, fascinated by his mismatched eyes.

Suddenly, he moved, turning into a bow and taking her hand with preternatural grace. He kissed her knuckles as if she was still a fine lady, “And your name is?” He smiled up at her coyly, eyes set to bewitching.

Belle fumbled, overcome by his charm temporarily, “Belle, I’m not his house guest though, I’m…”

“Belle,” his tongue lingered over her name. He smirked, “How very fitting.” He dropped her hand gently, coming out of his bow.

He turned and paced around her slowly, “You know Belle, if you ever get tired of Rumple’s company, I could take you away from all this. I’m sure his gruff manners and limited range of conversation are very satisfying, but if you ever long for something a bit more… refined,” she shivered as his fingers brushed hair away from her neck. “I could help with that,” he purred in her ear.

Belle swallowed and stepped away from him, politely but decidedly, “I’m so sorry, but I didn’t catch your name?”

“Jareth!” Rumple snarled, appearing in the doorway.

Jareth straightened up, arms innocently at his sides, but his expression of disappointment was fooling no one. “Couldn’t you have spent just a few more minutes torturing whatever poor creature you tricked this time? I was just talking with your charming Belle, here,” he smiled indulgently at her.

Rumpelstiltskin marched forward and planted himself between Belle and Jareth, “For your information, they got what they deserved. And in future, I’d prefer it if you didn’t fraternize with my servants,” he huffed, then glared at Belle, “and haven’t you got something you’re supposed to be cleaning right now?” he snapped.

Jareth widened his eyes, “Servant? This vision of loveliness? I don’t believe it,” he cut around Rumple to continue trying to charm Belle out of Rumple’s castle, “How could you bear to watch such a beautiful woman do menial labor? It’s barbaric, Rumple.” He tutted, taking Belle’s broom and setting it firmly against the wall.

Rumpelstiltskin’s lips curled smugly, “This from the man who regularly makes girls wander hopelessly through his labyrinth, running into bogs, oubliettes, cleaners, and let’s not forget your habit of drugging them into amnesia?” He grinned darkly.

Jareth’s charm fled, his face flashing culpability for a moment, before turning to a deep pout, “It’s not hardly as bad as you paint it…”

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, “Spare me, your song and dance numbers are not going to fix prolonged psychological problems.”

At this point Belle was getting the distinct impression of a pair of peacocks attempting to outdo each other. Wanting to cut the ego-driven tension, she interrupted, “I’m sorry, but I really do need to get on with my cleaning, and I believe you two had something you wished to discuss, so I’ll just…” She reached for her broom.

“No, stay, stay!” Jareth insisted, “After all, we haven’t properly been introduced yet.” He looked pointedly at Rumpelstiltskin to do the honors.

Rumple groaned and muttered, “Belle, this is Jareth, King of the Goblins, ruler of the Underground, Jareth, this is my house maid, Belle. Now off you go, Belle,” he made a nudging motion with his fingers, sounding almost pleading for her to leave.

Jareth bowed deeply and was suddenly in full royal regalia, vastly outshining Rumple’s somewhat grubby looking reptilian jacket and trousers. “A pleasure, my dear,” his voice took on a deep, majestic tone.

Belle curtsied, unsure what else would be an appropriate response, “I’m pleased to make your acquaintance, uh, King Jareth.”

“Oh, call me Jareth, I insist,” he purred.

At last, Rumple lost all patience, “Enough! You, out!” With a flick of his hand Belle felt herself pushed bodily from the room, the doors slammed shut and locked the next moment. She grinned bemusedly. So that’s what Rumple was like when he was jealous.


End file.
